Sentimientos Salvajes
by romiang
Summary: Después de una dura batalla Ichigo al fin puede estar en paz ¿pero es tan así? Luego de mucho tiempo al fin puede darle un nombre a lo que siente por Rukia ahora a lo que se enfrenta es en como decirle todo lo que le provoca mientras oculta los salvajes impulso que su cuerpo le reclama por la pelinegra.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son del gran Tite Kubo. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.**

* * *

_**Mi Salvaje Secreto**_

_Sus bocas estaban pegadas la una con la otra, conociéndose, explorándose, sintiéndose. No había lugar en la cavidad bucal de la femenina que no haya sido recorrido por su boca, y no solo su boca era presa de ese apasionante reconocimiento._

_Su menudo cuerpo era víctima de sus avivadas y desesperadas manos que acariciaban y tocaban todo lo que este a su alcance. Primero de una manera tímida, discreta para luego posicionarse en el mismo lugar de una forma salvaje, desesperada, como si una vez que tocara una porción de piel se convirtiera en un adicto de ella, cosa que la fascinaba, prueba fehaciente eran los múltiples gemidos que daba pero que eran callados por la boca de su amante._

_Sus brazos finos, sus apetecibles pechos, su estrecha cintura, su suave cadera, sus piernas firmes y esbeltas, todo su cuerpo era explorado por sus manos y marcados como suyo, ella era de su propiedad, le pertenecía al igual que él a ella como bien lo estaba demostrando._

_Dejaron de besar por culpa del maldito aire pero eso no le impidió seguir disfrutando de su ansiado banquete. Dejo sus labios para dar múltiples besos por todo su rostro dejando entrever esa faceta de dulzura que solo mostraba con ella para luego ir bajando deleitándose con su fino cuello y los suspiros que él provocaba en la bella shinigami, __**su shinigami**__._

_Esta no se quedaba atrás, su relación siempre se baso en las peleas por el poderío de la batuta de mando y este caso no sería la excepción._

_Mientras el joven se encargaba de repartir suaves y apasionados besos por todo su cuerpo, ella le suministraba dulces mimos por sus fuertes brazos y entre las hebras de su peculiar cabello consiguiendo varios suspiros de parte del pelinaranja._

_Poco a poco sus manos que jugaban con su cabello fueron descendiendo por la espalda del muchacho, acariciando estratégicamente la zona de atrás como la del frente, dejándose guiar por las marcas bien definidas de sus músculos._

_Cada vez que en su recorrido encontraba alguna cicatriz, recuerdo de una de sus tantas peleas ganadas, suministraba especial atención y cuidados en la zona otorgándoles las caricias más suaves y delicadas que podía como si con ese acto pudiera borrar el dolor y sufrimiento que pudo causar esa herida antiguamente. En ocasiones, cuando la boca del chico se lo permitía, le brindaba una pequeña caricia con sus labios provocando un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo del guerrero por las múltiples emociones que le provocan su pequeña amante._

_El pensar que ante todo el mundo es la formal, fría e inalcanzable guerrera perteneciente a la nobleza pero cuando están solos, cuando está sola con él es mujer más dulce y tierna que jamás conoció, saber que esa mirada profunda y llena de amor es solo para él, lo vuelve el hombre más feliz de todos los mundos y en una bestias sediento de ella._

_Las carias de la joven siguen su recorrido, acarician su fuerte pecho mientras sigue descendiendo, llega a las caderas del chico pero siguen su curso, siente como a medida que va llegando a su objetivo la respiración de su nakama se vuelve más y más irregular hasta que toma una gran bocanada de aire reteniéndolo mientras cierra sus ojos, ella había agarrado su miembro firme, listo para ir el encuentro de la parte más intima de la noble. _

_Suave pero firmemente comienza un movimiento ascendente descendente por toda la longitud causando que el chico se vuelva loco por las caricias que realiza la joven, la cual esta extasiada con las reacciones que le provoca a su pareja._

_Faltaba poco para terminar pero no quería que sea así por lo que abre sus ojos y los enfoca en los de su amante, no necesito de palabras para avisarle cuales serían sus siguientes movimientos, desde un principio con ellos las palabra sobraban._

_La mano que se encargaba de darle placer al chico fue tomada firmemente por la de él, para colocarla a un lado de la cabeza de la joven que yacía recostada y ser entrelazada con la mano del pelinaranja. _

_Lo más suave que pudo trato de acomodarse entre las piernas de la chica, aunque de vez en cuando dejaba entrever un deje de ansiedad y nerviosismo, quería que la chica gozara y no que sufriera por su nata brutalidad. Necesitaba de valor para dar el siguiente paso y solo lo podía encontrar en los ojos de ella._

_Volvió a ver esas cuencas azul- violáceas en las que tantas veces se perdió y con las cuales soñó este y mil momentos más para conseguir lo que le hacía falta para proseguir, la confianza que ella emanaba hacia él eran reconfortante pero ver ese brillo, ese sentimiento que solo él provocaba en la pelinegra y que él sentía por ella era todo lo que necesitaba para proseguir, ver el amor que le tenía era toda la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentarse a todos sus enemigos nuevamente solo para llegar a este momento._

_Lo más lento y cuidadoso posible entro en el cuerpo de la mujer, mientras esta solo cerraba los ojos y trataba de acostumbrarse al tamaño del cuerpo que la invadía, él espero pacientemente a que le permitiera continuar. Un suave movimiento de caderas de parte de ella fue el indicio de que estaba lista para seguir._

_Los gemidos y suspiros que eran escuchados de vez en cuando en la habitación desde el comienzo del encuentro de estos dos amantes fueron tomando fuerza para ser el único sonido que predominaba en el cuarto._

_El fuerte chico se movía al compas del cuerpo de la joven como si de un viejo baile se tratara y ambos jóvenes fueran expertos. De vez en cuando le otorgaba caricias por sus piernas o apasionados besos por sus cumbres o sus labios, siempre que la pasión y el deseo despejaban su mente recordándole que lo que importaba era borrarle el dolor a la chica y suministrarle todo el placer que sea posible. Por su parte, la joven se dedicaba a masajear la cabeza y tironear de los cabellos del chico mientras que su boca daba besos por todo su rostro o las partes del cuerpo que tenía a mano._

_Los movimientos cada vez era más rápidos y desesperados, solo los gemidos y la cama chocando con la pared era lo que se escuchaba, ambos cuerpos estaban sudados y desesperados por llegar a la cima, juntos, como siempre._

_-I… Ichi… Ichigo- al escuchar su nombre dificultosamente pronunciado de la boca de su acompañante dejo el deguste de sus pechos para posar su mirada en los ojos de ella, se encontraban vidriosos y segados por el placer informándoles que el momento de su liberación esta cerca y no solo la de ella. _

_Su cara roja y transpirada indicio de su ajetreado ejercicio, sus labios hinchados por sus múltiples besos formando una apetecible O exhalando solo gemidos, sus cortos y negros cabellos desacomodados por sus desesperadas manos y su cuerpo desnudo debajo del suyo, todo en ella lo excita y lo vuelve salvaje, más salvaje de lo que es gracias a su hollow, es lo único que necesita para acabar dentro de ella mientras suelta un ronco grito._

_- ¡Rukiiiaaa!- _

Abrió abruptamente los ojos mientras se sentaba rápidamente en su cama, su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo estaba todo sudoroso y su parte baja se encontraba todavía más húmeda.

Nuevamente fue un sueño, nuevamente se encontraba con la decepcionante y vergonzosa realidad. En momentos hacía desearía seguir en el mundo de los sueños, por lo menos ahí estaba al lado de la morena y no solo en su cuarto.

Desde hace un tiempo que los sentimientos que profesaba hacia su gran amiga y compañera de batallas fueron claros para el pelinaranja. La quería, no como una amiga, ni como una hermana o compañera de armas, la amaba como una mujer, su mujer.

El problema que esa revelación acarreo fue que desde el momento que acepto sus sentimientos una parte de Ichigo, una que creí dormida, despertó haciendo de su vida un pequeño infierno. Tantas veces que su padre le reprocho no ser un hombre por no dejarse guiar por sus impulsos primarios y sucumbir ante los encantos de las femeninas que los rodeaban, si supiera que las fantasías que tenía con Rukia era mucho mejores y más ardientes que las más premiadas películas triple xxx estaría tan orgulloso de él.

Es que con la liberación de los sentimientos amorosos de Ichigo fue como si la parte pervertida, herencia de su padre, haya despertado trayendo consigo el fin de la tranquilidad del shinigami sustituto.

Prueba de ello fue el reciente sueño que pasaba a formar parte de la colección del chico, cada vez que la joven shinigami debía ausentarse la mente de Ichigo le jugaba esta clase de bromas, es como si para evitar extrañarla le obsequiara esas singulares imágenes para que disfrute tranquilamente, y vaya que las disfrutaba.

Suspirando se levanta de la cama para poder asearse y cambiarse de ropa de dormir, por lo menos el pantalón que estaba completamente manchado.

- _Maldita enana del demonio…_ - maldecía a su querida amiga mientras se quitaba los pantalones- _Todo es su jodida culpa por enamorarme… y por verse también bien desnuda_- imágenes de su sueño se colaron por su mente provocando ciertas reacciones en su cuerpo que lo avergonzaban y lo frustraban al ver que tendía que encargarse de eso antes de ir a dormir tranquilo.

Suspira nuevamente mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño, involuntariamente miró la ventana de su cuarto esperando encontrar la silueta de una enana pero linda diosa de la muerte, se encontró con la desilusión acompañado de la soledad.

La luz de la luna iluminaba toda la habitación como si le restregara en su cara que se encontraba solo a la espera del regreso de Rukia

-_ Espero que no tardes mucho Rukia… te… extraño- _fue lo último que pensó antes de abandonar su cuarto para solucionar su problema.

* * *

**Hola! AAAHH! No puedo creerlo al fin me anime a subir un fic de Bleach, se siente bien hacerlo jajaj.**

**Como verán será una historia de amor/comedia y algo picanton jaja, admitámoslo Ichigo es un digno Shiba/Kurosaki y por ende debe tener una parte de pervertido, tal vez no como su papá pero ahí está y creo/ espero que una vez que admita que quiere a Rukia (porque en mi mundo loco el ichiruki ya está confirmado no me importa lo que digan ahora o en un futuro, aunque según la red parece ser que se lo va a confirmar, crucemos los dedos) va a salir a flote jaja.**

**Esto fue la introducción de trama ahora falta que encuentre tiempo para seguir con los demás capítulos, si miran mi perfil verán que estoy estudiando abogacía y profesorado de nivel primario por lo cual me tiempo es reducido, sin contar otras historias que tengo pendiente, lo sé no debí empezar una nueva si no términos las otras T-T pero no me puede resistir jajaj por eso desde ya disculpas si tardo en actualizar, solo ténganme paciencia. En fin cualquier duda, consulta, ayuda o solo quieran saludar pulsen el botón de abajo y dejen su mensaje (soné como contestador automático jaja)**

**Besos!**

**Suerte y éxitos! **


	2. Un nuevo día

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son del gran Tite Kubo. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.**

* * *

_**Un nuevo día**_

Amanece un nuevo día en la ciudad de Karakura y con él todos sus habitantes se alistan para empezar de la mejor y más tranquila manera sus actividades del día.

- ¡GOOOOD MORNIIINNNGGG ICHIGGOOOO!- dijo un conocido personaje mientras entraba estrepitosamente a la habitación de su hijo para luego salir volando por donde llego quedando pegado a la pared del corredor, mientras se escuchaba "Ese es mi hijo, excelentes reflejos como el padre" de una forma estrangulada.

Claro que lo anterior solo encaba para las personas que no tenían como familiar a Isshin Kurosaki.

En el cuarto donde anteriormente intento entrar el ex Shiba, sentado un su cama con la pierna extendida se encontraba un joven de diecinueve años, de un llamativo color de cabello, Ichigo Kurosaki comenzaba otra más de sus típicas mañanas.

Luego del caluroso saludo de su padre se dispuso salir de su cama para comenzar a arreglarse para iniciar con sus deberes escolares lo mejor posible, aunque el humor que se traía no era nada bueno.

La noche que tuvo no fue una de las más placenteras de su vida, entre el "picante" sueño que tuvo y la aparición de un hollow que le dio algo de trabajo, por estar distraído con ciertos pensamientos, no pudo descansar las horas necesarias para reponer las energías de su agotado cuerpo y para aumentar sus mal humor todavía no sentía el reiatsu de Rukia por ningún lado.

Con su habitual ceño fruncido pero con unas notables ojeras, baja por las escaleras de su hogar ya arreglado para disponerse a tomar el desayuno que su tierna hermana preparó para toda la familia, esperando poder tranquilizarse un poco gracias al ameno ambiente familiar.

- Pareces un muerto vivo Ichi-nii- se burlo Karin haciendo referencia a su rostro víctima del desvelo, al parecer hoy no sería un buen día en ningún sentido.

- ¿Te sientes mal Onii-chan?- pregunto con un deje de preocupación Yuzu, desde hace unos días veía un poco decaído a su hermano este le decía que era por el estrés de la universidad pero ella no le creía, podía ver que su mirada era parecida a la que tuvo durante su etapa depresiva solo hace unos meses, temía que vuelva a caer en ese mar de tristeza.

Ichigo comprendía la reacción de su hermana por lo que trato de cambiar la expresión de su cara para tranquilizarla, no quería que sus hermanitas vuelvan a estar preocupadas por él.

- Estoy bien Yuzu, solo… no tuve buena noche- respondió bajando la mirada hacia su desayuno, ante eso sus hermanas se le quedaron viendo con bastante intriga.

- ¿Un mal sueño Ichi-nii?- pregunto esta vez Karin también extrañada por la actitud de su hermano.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara las imágenes que se presentaron en su sueño volvieron a ser reflejadas en su mente causando que el cuerpo del adolescente/adulto respondiera involuntariamente con un notable sonrojo en su rostro, la pelinegra levanto una ceja sorprendida por este hecho.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada para defenderse o distraer a su familia fue interrumpido.

- ¡De seguro mi hijo mayor calmaba el vació existencial que siente tras la partida de mi querida tercer hija con posibles ideas de lo que pueden hacer para expresar su profundo amor en su próximo reencuentro!- exclamo a viva voz el padre de la familia mientras veía fijamente a su hijo cuyo rostro pasaba a un rojo cada vez más fuerte y brillante- ¡OH, MASAKI AL FIN LOS CIELOS ESCUCHARON MIS RUEGOS!- le dijo al cartel de su fallecida esposa con gruesos ríos de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

- ¡¿De qué maldito reencuentro estás hablando vieja cabra loca?!- tomándole del cuello de la camisa y acercándolo a su enfurecido rostros le grito a su consanguíneo que se encontraba de lo más feliz- ¡¿Y qué es eso de ideas de posibles reencuentros?! ¡Que te queden bien claro viejo, yo jamás tuve, tengo o tendré algún sueño de la índole que pasan por tu pervertida mente! ¡¿Quedó claro?!- exigió a su padre acercando cada vez más su rostro.

- ¿Entonces por qué tanto empeño en negarlo Ichi-nii?- la pregunta de Karin dejo helado al shinigami- Más que convencernos de que no lo eres pareciera que estas tratando de convencerte a ti mismo con tanta insistencia- termino de decir para continuar con su desayuno. Yuzu que ya se había sentado a comer solo asintió demostrando estar de acuerdo con su melliza.

Ichigo sin saber más que decir soltó a su padre sin aviso, este cayó como un saco viejo y sin la menor contemplación paso encima de él para dirigirse a su habitación de nuevo.

- ¿Onii-chan?- al escuchar a su hermana detiene sus pasos quedando al comienzo de las escaleras pero no voltea a verla.

- Perdí el apetito Yuzu, gracias igual- contesto seca y molestamente para volver a retomar su camino a su cuarto dejando a Yuzu preocupada.

- Tranquila, ya se le pasara- dijo de lo más calmada Karin, Yuzu solo la miro preguntándole como estaba tan segura, a lo que contesto- Cuando Rukia vuelva todo volverá a la normalidad, descuida.

- ¡SI PORQUE CUANDO RUKIA-CHAN REGRESE ICHIGO LE DECLARARA TODO EL AMOR QUE LE PROFESA, SE CASARAN Y SE ENCARGARAN DE HACERME ABUELOS MUCHOS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS VECES PARA DARME VARIAS COPIAS DE MI AM…- el discurso de Isshin se corto porque quedo inconsciente a causa de una sartén voladora no identifica.

Ya en su cuarto Ichigo trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón para que el sonrojo que sentía en su rostro desapareciera. Pero era imposible, pareciera que cada vez que trata de olvidar ese sueño, como muchos otros, su mente se empecinaba en revivirlos una y otra vez.

"_Diablos, Rukia todo esto es tu culpa"_ Era lo único que podía pensar el pelinaranja. Nuevamente la imagen del rostro de Rukia con una expresión de gozo total se nuestra ante sus ojos haciendo que se trague un gemido que quería escapar.

"_Más te vale que vuelvas hoy enana, sino voy y destruyo toda la sociedad" _

-o-

Un día parecido vivían los habitantes de la sociedad de almas.

Después de todos los acontecimientos que vivieron gracias a la batalla con Vander Reich la paz y tranquilidad al fin parecía llegar a toda la sociedad de almas.

Todas las reconstrucciones habían finalizado, al igual que todo el trabajo y papeleo correspondiente sobre la guerra contra los quincys. Los shinigamis luego de mucho trabajo podían volver a sus ocupaciones normales.

En los cuarteles de los escuadrones una joven de cabellos negros y unos hermosos ojos azul- violáceos se dirigía hacia la oficina de su hermano, su reporte mensual había finalizado y era hora que regrese al mundo humano.

- Hola Rukia- un fuerte joven de cabellos rojos con un singular peinado y varios tatuajes la recibió cuando ingreso a las oficinas del 6to escuadrón.

-Hola Renji ¿Nii-sama está desocupado?- le pregunto a su amigo de la infancia. Este asintió diciéndole que estaba solo leyendo unas cartas que recibió, para después darle paso para que golpeara la puerta de la oficina de su superior.

- Adelante- en su oficina perfectamente arreglada con unos cuantos papeles sobre su escritorio se encontraba sentado Byakuya Kuchiki.

Al sentir que era su hermana levanta la mirada de unos papeles que estaba leyendo y los oculta rápidamente de la vista de ella, dejando con algo de curiosidad a su hermana.

- ¿Qué necesitas Rukia?- pregunta con su seria mirada.

- Disculpe la interrupción Nii-sama. Venía a informarle que termine con mis responsabilidades con el capitán Ukitake y que regreso ahora mismo al mundo humano- ante esas palabras Byakuya no pudo evitar sorprenderse aunque no lo demostró.

- ¿Creí que debías quedarte para ayudar con los preparativos del nombramiento?- era idea suya a su hermano parecía un poco contrariado por su pronta partida.

- El capitán dijo que no era necesaria mi intervención, que ellos se podían encargar de todo, así yo podía volver para informarle a Ichigo de las novedades y ayudarlo en su preparación- le explico tranquilamente Rukia, ante la mención de ese nombre el rostro de Byakuya se endureció un poco más.

¿Por qué siempre su hermana tenía que estar relacionada con ese mocoso? No existían otros shinigamis que conocían a ese personaje para ocuparse de él, así su hermana no se veía involucrada.

- ¿Nii-sama?- llamo a su hermano cuando este quedó en silencio por unos minutos, este posó sus ojos en ella.

- Esta bien, ve- dijo para volver a sus actividades. Rukia hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego marcharse.

- Rukia…- al escuchar a su hermano rápidamente gira para verlo- Ten cuidado… solo úsalo en casos extremos- a pesar de que su rostro no se inmuto en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación por su pequeña hermana.

La pelinegra solo pudo sonreírle tiernamente mientras asentía a lo dicho por su hermano, le hacía muy feliz que se preocupe por ella.

Luego de despedirse de su hermano ya estaba lista para volver.

_¿Me pregunto cómo estará Ichigo?_ Por una extraña razón durante esta estadía en la sociedad de almas sintió más la ausencia de la maldita fresa.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en ese idiota, como estaría, que estaría haciendo, si estaba con alguien. Esos y más eran las preguntas que rondaban en su mente mientras atravesaba la puerta que la llevaría de regreso a Karakura.

-o-

Soltando un gran bostezo que no se molesto en ocultar Ichigo Kurosaki se retiraba de su penúltima clase mientras su profesor lo veía indignado por el poco respeto que le mostraba ese alumno que más que futuro medico parecía todo un pandillero, aunque al fijarse bien la mayoría de sus estudiantes estaban en las misma condiciones, el profesor solo suspiro pensado que recién comenzaron el año lectivo.

- Arrg… y yo que creía que historia de la medicina sería llevadero, es más aburrida que la historia misma- dijo el pelos de zanahorias mientras se iba desperezando.

- Deberías prestar más atención Kurosaki, no voy a estar pasándote mis apuntes todos los días- contestó despectivamente Uryuu Ishida mientras acomodaba sus lentes como era su costumbre.

- ¡Todos los días! Te recuerdo que fue solo ¡una vez!, y era porque tuve que ir a eliminar a un hollow- se defendió Ichigo mientras seguía moviendo su cuerpo para desperezarse.

- ¡Ichigo-kun, Ishida-kun! ¡Esperen!- esos entusiastas gritos fueron escuchados por todos los que se encontraban cerca de los nombrados causando que seles queden mirando y que estos se avergonzaran por ello.

Hacia donde se encontraban ellos venían corriendo y gritando sus amigos, bueno, más bien uno solo corría hacia ellos.

- Inoue no es necesario que grites- le dice Ichigo conteniendo las ganas de gritar para que los demás dejen de mirarlo, él ya llamaba la atención de los demás bastante bien por sí solo.

Inoue Orihime solo se río nerviosa mientras se daba un suave golpe en la cabeza. Detrás ella se acercaba Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo, este último un poco más lejos ya que a cada joven bella que veía trataba de conquistarla consiguiendo solo negativas y uno que otro golpe.

Para fortuna del animado grupo ellos consiguieron entrar en una universidad que poseía una amplia gama de carreras permitiéndoles no solo estudiar sus carreras elegidas sino también permanecer juntos.

Orihime siguió su sueño de estudiar gastronomía con el propósito de que en el futuro pueda innovar el rubro elegido con todas sus originales recetas, hasta hoy en día sus amigos se preguntan como hizo para ser aceptada. Tatsuki y Chad decidieron seguir profesorado de educación física, con la diferencia de que Chad se oriento en educación infantil debido al gran cariño que tenía por los pequeños. Mizuiro estudia abogacía, según él no hay mejor lugar para encontrar mujeres con experiencia, despechadas y divorciadas que los tribunales, y su buen amigo Keigo como no sabía que seguir decidió tomarse un año sabático mientras disfruta su juventud y veía que es lo que quiere de la vida.

- Orihime te dije que no corras- regaño como una madre Tatsuki a la pelinaranja- Recién comiste tu tercer almuerzo, puede caerte mal- a todos les cayó una gotita por sus cabezas al pensar de que estaba hecho el estomago de Orihime para soportar tanta comida y en especial de la clase que comía.

- Lo siento Tatsuki pero es que no quería perder de vista a Kurosaki-kun e Ishida-kun- respondió sonriente la jovencita.

- Dinos Inoue porque la urgencia- pregunto el quincy.

- Oh, es para invitarles a casa a comer, tengo que presentar un platillo especial para mañana pero la receta que me toco se me hace un poco sosa así que le voy a agregar más sabor y quiero que me digan que les parece- en ese preciso momento todos quedaron callados y más de uno deseo que apareciera el capitán Kurotsuch para que los llevaran a su laboratorio y los usara de conejillos de indias, era mucho mejor que ser las ratas de laboratorio de Inoue.

- Ehh… es una agradable propuesta Inoue pero… tengo una cita esta noche, ya me comprometí con mi conocida, lo siento mucho- se excuso rápidamente el más bajo del grupo.

- Me encantaría Orihime pero muy pronto tendrá una pelea importante por lo que estoy bajo una estricta dieta- dijo su mejor amiga sintiéndose mal por mentirle a la joven cocinera pero no quería volver estar en cama por hacer feliz a su amiga.

- Yo si iré mi preciosa Inoue… y no te preocupes que del postre me encargo yo- dijo el pervertido de Asano mientras posaba sus ojos en cierta parte voluptuosa de la anatomía de Orihime, ganándose una patada de la karateca.

- Que postre ni que nada. El tampoco ira porque si no te dejare sin ningún diente para triturar la comida, así que no sigas insistiendo- le amenazó.

Keigo hizo lo más inteligente que se le pudo ocurrir, salió huyendo mientras gritaba que tenía "muy malos amigos", Mizuiro se despidió de los demás y fue tras su pervertido amigo.

- Bueno, chicos… Ichigo-kun, Ishida-kun, Chad ¿Qué dicen?- les preguntó con una linda sonrisa. Los tres no sabían que decir.

"Preferiría pelear a muerte con Kenpachi, sería más tolerante que probar su comida" Pensaba Ichigo mientras ideaba algo para escarpar de esa situación, aunque nunca fue su fuerte idear planes para escapar de momentos incomodas, Rukia siempre es la que se encarga de eso, por más vergonzosas que sean sus ideas.

"_Otra vez ella. ¿Qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ni un minuto?"_ Para lamento de Ichigo no podía estar ni un segundo sin pensar en la pequeña shinigami. Pero apiadándose del pobre humano con poderes espirituales los dioses decidieron darle una pequeña ayudita.

El celular de Rukia, que le dejo como pretexto para que cumpla con sus responsabilidades de shinigami, comenzó a sonar avisando que había un hollow cerca y salvándole de la incómoda situación.

"_Perfecto, sacare mi frustración y no tendré que responderle a Inoue"_ Al parecer su día comenzaba a cambiar.

- Lo siento Inoue pero el deber llama- aviso mientras se iba corriendo hacia donde indicaba el aparato- Ishida cuando termine te llamare para que hicieron en la última clase- le aviso a su compañero mientras este veía como corría rápidamente hacía donde sentía la presencia espiritual.

Antes de que Chad o Uryuu pudieran ofrecerle su ayuda Kurosaki ya se encontraba bastante apartado de ellos, dejándolos solos con Inoue a la espera de una respuesta.

"Maldito Kurosaki" fue el pensamiento de Ishida mientras trataba de inventar algo para rechazar la propuesta de la estudiante de chef sin herir sus pensamientos, Chad trataba de escabullirse silenciosamente de la escena.

-o-

El hollow se encontraba bastante apartado del área residencial de la universidad, en un terreno baldío cerca de una zona en plena construcción, por ese lugar pasaba un río que es en donde se encontraba el hollow.

Era una especie de serpiente marina con múltiples brazos parecidos a los de los escorpiones. Era relativamente fácil de vencer pero el problema se presentaba con el agua, por su forma alargada podía esconderse gracias a la longitud del río mientras se camuflajeaba con el líquido.

- Demonios… ¡Quédate quito maldito reptil!- Ichigo trataba de encestarle algún golpe pero no podía distinguirlo entre el cristalino líquido, daba golpes por toda la extensión consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo termine empapado.

Cada vez que sentía su energía cerca y trataba de darle algún golpe este se alejaba, era como el juego del gato y el ratón solo que trataba con un ratón demasiado escurridizo.

"_Diablos ¿cómo voy a destruirlo si no puedo verlo?"_ Se preguntaba el shinigami mientras trataba de enfocar a su enemigo. _"Me serías de mucha ayuda Rukia"_

No sabe si se equivoco, si fue por el calor de la batalla que le hizo recordar las innumerables luchas junto a su nakama o si fue la desesperación de verla nuevamente, tal vez estaba en lo correcto. En un momento sintió que el reiatsu de Rukia muy cerca de donde se encontraba, como si estuviera detrás suyo.

Se dio vuelta esperando ver a su incondicional compañera pero no encontró a nadie, aprovechando ese momento de distracción el hollow se disponía a atacar a su oponente pero no contó que cuando se trataba del reiatsu de Rukia, Ichigo jamás se equivoca.

- Some no mai, tsukishiro. Primera danza, luna blanca_-_ un círculo de hielo se formo alrededor del monstro para luego proyectar un pilar de luz que luego paso a formar uno de hielo congelando al horrible ser que comenzó a desquebrajarse y romperse en varios pedazos.

Todo esto fue presenciado por los incrédulos ojos de Ichigo Kurosaki, quien no podía creer que su vieja amiga volvió y como muchas otras veces volvió a salvarle el pellejo.

- Rukia…- susurro Ichigo después de muchos meses separados volvía a estar al lado de su enana.

Rukia se encontraba del otro lado del río, cuando llego a Karakura lo primero que sintió fue al hollow, pensando que Ichigo no llegaría fue a eliminarlo. Después de una ardua búsqueda lo encontró peleando contra Ichigo, este en un momento se distrajo mirando hacia atrás sin sospechar que el hollow aprovecharía el momento para atacarlo por lo que decidió entra en acción y salvarlo utilizando su primera danza.

Del lugar donde presenciaba todo salto para atacar a la criatura aterrizando posteriormente en el lado contrario a donde se encontraba el shinigami.

Ichigo corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, estaba tan feliz de verla que no estaba actuando acorde a sus cabales. Cruzo velozmente el río sin importarle terminar más mojado que antes para poder recibir a su amiga con un gran abrazo, algo que desde hace muchas noches soñaba concretar.

- Rukia que bueno…- el cálido recibimiento de Ichigo fue cortado por el pie de Rukia que aterrizo en su rostro, claro después de que esta realizo un pequeño salto para recibir a su amigo.

- ¡¿Bueno?! ¡¿BUENO?! ¡Crees que es bueno el espectáculo que acabo de ver!- le reclama la pequeña shinigami a su compañero mientras este la veía sentado en el suelo por culpa del golpe con los ojitos enormes como los de un cervatillo frente a un automóvil- ¡Me ausento unos cuantos días y cuando regreso con que me encuentro! ¡Con que mi compañero, a quien yo personalmente entrene, y deje a cargo mientras no estaba, está siendo vencido y casi eliminado por un hollow de baja categoría! ¡¿Qué me tienes para decir Ichigo?!- exigió Rukia con la mirada molesta y los brazos cruzados.

Ichigo solo se le quedo viendo como quien mira al sol por primera vez, como esa pequeña joven podía tener tanta fuerza y temperamento, la autoridad que imponía su presencia siempre le sorprendió. Pero lo que le dejo helado esta vez fue que gracias al lugar donde estaba podía apreciar las facciones de Rukia iluminadas por los rayos del sol tranquilamente mientras esta le reclamaba por su actuar.

¿Siempre Rukia se vio tan bien cuando se enojaba? Sus ojos brillaban como unas inmensas llamas azules demostrando lo apasionada que puede ser.

"_¿Se verán así si nosotros…?" _Ese y otros pensamiento subiditos de tono que comenzaron a surgir fueron desechados rápidamente, tenía que deshacerse de ellos antes de que su traicionero cuerpo reaccione y lo deje en evidencia.

- ¿Y bien…?- pregunto Rukia ya que seguía esperando una explicación pero parecía que Ichigo estaba ido, hasta llegó a pensar que se había pasado con el golpe.

"¿_Lo abre dejado más tarado de lo que ya está?_" se pregunto preocupada.

El cuerpo de Ichigo comenzó a reaccionar al igual que su conciencia que hacía que poco a poco su furia vaya creciendo, por muy fuerte que sean sus sentimientos por la morena no permitiría que lo trate así, tenía su orgullo y no se doblaría ante ninguna enana.

"_Ni por más buena que este_" Nuevamente se cacheteo mentalmente ante ese traicionero pensamiento.

- ¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así enana del demonio?!- le regreso el insulto muy cabreado una vez parado- ¡Vienes aquí, después de no sé cuánto tiempo y lo primero que haces es golpearme e insultarme!- le comenzó a reclamarle eso y otras cosas, mientras Rukia solo lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendida. ¿A qué venían esos reclamos?

- ¡Ni siquiera un mísero hola me dijiste!- termino su desquite con la respiración muy agitada, al ver la sorpresa de Rukia y al hacer un repaso mentalmente de todo lo que le dijo comenzó a sentir como su rostro se calentaba, sonó como un maldito novio celoso desesperado por la ausencia de su novia.

Después de unos segundos Rukia seguía igual de sorprendida, Ichigo trato de recomponer su postura tratando de que su rostro deje su tono rojizo y aclarando su garganta pregunto.

- ¿C-cuándo… llegaste?- le pregunto como si nada, tratando que lo ocurrido antes pase al olvido. Rukia se dio cuenta de su intento pero esta vez decidió seguirle el juego.

- Hace unos minutos, apenas llegue sentí al hollow y como no sabía si lo detectaste vine a enfrentarlo- le explico Rukia mientras miraba hacia cualquier lado menos al joven pelinaranja. Ichigo frunció más su ceño.

- El que no sea un experto detectando reiatsu no significa que no pueda sentir un simple hollow- se defendió bastante molesto por el concepto de la morena, esta solo se reía mientras se iba alejando del molesto chico.

- ¿Quién sabe Kurosaki-kun? Después de esa pelea no estaría tan segura- le dijo mientras seguía caminando mirándolo sobre su espalda.

Ichigo no sabía que le molestaba más, si que dude de su habilidad como guerrero o que utilizara ese tonito de voz que tanto le irritaba.

- Arrg… ¡Rukia! ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no uses esa voz!- gruño el estudiante de medicina mientras comenzaba a seguirla, Rukia solo reía, era tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas.

Cuando Rukia estaba por dar el golpe final algo le hizo perder el equilibrio. Uno de los tantos trozos de hielo que contuvieron al hollow quedó olvidado en medio del terreno, con ayuda del astro solar empezaba a desintegrarse pero todavía quedaba una buena parte de él como para que algún distraído pisara y se resbalara, como le sucedió a Rukia. Estaba tan pendiente de las reacciones de su compañero que no se fijo en donde caminaba y termino resbalándose con el producto de su propia zanpakuto, yendo a parar al río.

Ichigo presencio todo esto e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

- Jajajaj… la gran Rukia Kuchiki jajajajaja… termino en el agua jajaja…por su propia espada jajaja…- la risa era tanta que tenía que agarrarse del estomago para no lastimarse, Rukia solo lo miraba furiosa y con un ligero sonrojo.

- ¡Ya, déjate de reírte idiota!- le dijo mientras golpeaba el agua con sus manos como una niña con una rabieta provocando que la risa de Ichigo aumentara.

Luego de que su ataque de risa disminuyera Ichigo decidió acercarse para ayudarla a levantarse.

Grave error.

En el momento que extendió su mano y tomo la de Rukia para pararla se dio cuenta de algo que por reírse no se había percatado. Rukia estaba completamente empapada de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Mientras le ayudaba a pararse podía apreciar perfectamente su cuerpo delineado por culpa de su ropa mojada que se pegaba a él.

Su fina cintura que varias veces sujeto al alejarla de un enemigo, es tan pequeña que fácilmente podía sujetarla con un solo brazo, sus firmes piernas que tuvo la fortuna de sujetar cuando la llevaba sobre su espalda, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero varias veces aprovecho de acariciarlas aparentando que la estaba acomodando. Puede guiase por las normas de honor de los samuráis pero seguía siendo un hombre y en situaciones como esas Rukia demostraba ser una de las mujeres más bellas que conoció.

Su rostro enmarcado por su cabello también mojado no hacía más que resaltar sus rasgos delicados, sino supiera la verdad de su origen jamás dudaría que ella no fuera de la nobleza.

Una gota traviesa se escurrió de su cabello, pasando por su esbelto cuello para perderse en el valle de sus senos, todo este recorrido fue seguido por la mirada de halcón de nuestro shinigami, que no pudo evitar tragar grueso ante todas las nuevas facetas que estaba descubriendo de la pequeña noble.

Rukia estaba extrañada ante la actitud de su amigo, al principio estaba tranquilo riéndose de ella y para cuando viene a ayudara comienza a actuar extraño, nervioso diría, y hubo un momento en donde la mirada de Ichigo parecía la de un depredador dispuesto a atacar a su presa, criatura que era ella.

Rukia solo seguía mirándolo curiosa, con esa mirada inocente y libre de maldad que era siempre ocultada por esa máscara de frialdad tan típica de ella, y de los que puede decir que solo unos pocos conocían, el era unos de los afortunados de conocerla. Siempre le fascinaron sus ojos tan bellos como hipnóticos, si no tiene cuidado podría quedarse sumergido en ellos, obligándole a echar al diablo todo su orgullo y racionalidad para cometer uno de los actos que más tiempo lleva añorando, el de besar sus dulces labios.

- Será mejor que te cambies… podrías enfermar- con mucho esfuerzo Ichigo se separo de la profunda mirada de Rukia para seguir el camino de vuelta a casa. Rukia solo parpadeo, confundida por toda la situación y decidió seguir al sustito. Además era idea suya o ¿Ichigo estaba un poco sonrojado?

Rukia al fin había vuelto y con ella nuevos problemas para Ichigo, porque ahora no solo debía cuidarse de delatar sus sentimientos ante ella o sus amigos, sino que también debía mantener a rayas sus hormonas, que cada vez era más fuertes y parecidas a las de su padre.

"_No debí haberme levantado de la cama… ¡Maldito quien sea que descubrió las hormonas"_

* * *

**Hola! Encontré un tiempito y pude escribir el primer capítulo jajaj**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Díganme que les pareció, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir esta clase de historias, me encanta este anime pero es la primera vez que hago algo de esta clase, así que me vendría bien su ayuda, sean opiniones buenas o malas, nunca están demás para aprender jajaja.**

**Nos vemos la próxima.**

**Suerte y éxitos!**


	3. Mi delirio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son del gran Tite Kubo. Yo sólo los uso un poco para diversión mía y de los lectores.**

* * *

_**Mi delirio**_

¿Escucharon alguna vez la frase "es peor el remedio que la enfermedad"?

Nunca se han preguntado cómo esa inocente y antigua frase puede aplicarse en la vida de las personas. Cómo la solución de algunos de nuestros problemas puede provocarnos más problemas que el problema mismo.

Si nunca vivieron una situación igual o si no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que se refiere esta frase, presten atención que nuestro héroe Ichigo Kurosaki nos va a mostrar en carne propia como se volvió loco gracias a su remedio, Rukia Kuchiki.

Después de eliminar al hollow y de tener su típica pelea de reencuentro, los dos shinigami se dirigieron hacia su hogar para tener un merecido descanso.

Ichigo ya se encontraba en su cuerpo, lo había dejo escondido entre unos árboles cerca del terreno donde estaba el ser, pero Rukia seguía en su forma espiritual, todavía con su traje mojado provocando una seria pelea interna en nuestra fresa.

"_No mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo" _Como si fuera un mantra se repetía Ichigo en su cabeza mientras tenía una rígida mirada al frente. Su cuello se encontraba firme y sus puños fuertemente cerrados demostrando el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener su vista en cualquier ángulo que no sea el de su acompañante, pero era muy complicado cuando todo sus células le pedían por una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza, por una discreta y veloz mirada hacia un posible paraíso.

Si en un principio su cuerpo había respondido de manera eficiente a la figura remarcada de su nakama, gracias a la diferencia de estaturas Ichigo tenía una vista privilegiada de la anatomía superior de su amiga, solo debía mover un poco su cabeza para ver lo que muchos consideraban imperceptible pero en estas circunstancia se podía ver que no era tan así.

Incluso Zangetsu/hollow le animaba para que mueva su cabeza solo un poquito para poder apreciar el escote de la vestimenta de la shinigami, que se encontraba pegado a su pecho revelando más de lo apropiado según él. Por fortuna, como era un espíritu nadie podía verla porque sino ya habría uno que otro hospitalizado por ver, de la misma manera que él, a Rukia, nadie podía verla así, solo él.

"_Quien se atreva conocerá a Zangetsu" _Pensó cruelmente mientras innumerables ideas de matar pasaban por su mente y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hollow se reflejaba en su cara.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Rukia intrigada por esa rara sonrisa, le recordaba mucho al hollow interno de Ichigo. Este al verse descubierto por Rukia volteo su rostro, ya recompuesto, para verla pero en un microsegundo vuelve la mirada al frente, un poco más y todo su esfuerzo se iba al carajo.

- N-Nada… ¿Dónde dejaste tu gigai?- pregunto un sonrojado Ichigo desviando su mirada un poco más, luego de ese desliz su resistencia estaba algo debilitada.

- En casa de Urahara, como apenas llegue sentí al hollow no tuve tiempo de pedirle mi gigai- explico Rukia mientras mirada extrañada a su amigo que fruncía cada vez más su ceño en muestra de clara molestia.

Y claro que estaba molesto, desde un principio se dio cuenta que la situación iba a ser difícil para él pero, después de su mísero error, el tener que evitar ver a su compañera, y cierta parte de ella, hasta llegar a la casa del sombrerero loco le sería verdaderamente difícil e irritante.

_- Tranquilo mi rey… ¿por qué no mejor disfrutas del paisaje el resto del camino? Se ve muy… apetitoso…-_ y mediante una especie de pantalla en la mente de Ichigo su hollow apuntaba hacia el pecho de Rukia, marcado por los contornos de su escote. Esta imagen es la misma que Ichigo vio cuando miró por accidente a Rukia.

"_Desgraciado" _Pensaba molesto mientras gruñía internamente. "_La amenaza de muerte también te incluye maldito… por muy espada mi que seas"_

Sip, Ichigo Kurosaki protege y cela a su chica incluso de los ojos de sus otras partes… por muy extraño que suene…

-o-

- Ya volviste Kuchiki-san... ¡Oh, tanto tiempo Kurosaki-san!- exclamo Urahara, que se encontraba como de costumbre sentado tranquilamente en la entrada de su tienda- Que mal amigo eres Kurosaki-san, solo viene a visitarnos cuando cierta dama de la nobleza se encuentra este humilde establecimiento- exclamo dramáticamente el rubio, Ichigo solo enrojeció de rabia ante ese comentario.

Como se le ocurre quemarlo de esa manera… ¡Y en frente de Rukia! Por suerte parece que ella no prestó atención, ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios malintencionados del rubio.

- Urahara ¿Dónde está mi gigai?- intervino Rukia antes de que Ichigo comenzara con una de sus peleas con el tendero.

- Por aquí Kuchiki-san- señalando una habitación- Kurosaki-san ¿puedes esperar en la sala? Tengo algunas cosas que explicarle a Kuchiki-san. Enseguida mando a Tessai con algunos bocadillos- le dijo al pelinaranja dejándolo extrañado.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?... ¿No pensaras utilizar a Rukia para algunos de tus locos inventos de nuevo, verdad?- pregunto Ichigo mientras comenzaba a molestarse.

Por muy buen amigo que sea de ellos y todas las aventuras que pasaron juntos Ichigo siempre tomaba ciertas precauciones cuando se trataba de los artefactos que creó Urahara para Rukia, todavía no olvidaba que fue él quien metió ese aparato tan peligroso y codiciado por Aizen en el alma de Rukia, casi provoca que la maten.

- ¡Kurosaki-san! ¿Cómo osas acusar de algo así a este noble, humilde y sexy tendero?- antes de que Ichigo diga algo siguió- No tengo ningún problema con que nos acompañes… pero creo que al capitán Kuchiki no le gustará saber que viste a su hermanita como Kami-sama la trajo al mundo- concluyo con su abanico escondiendo su rostro y su perversa sonrisa.

Blanco, un blanco inmaculado era el rostro de nuestro sustituto ante el pensamiento de la espada del capitán del 6 escuadrón clamando venganza ante un hecho semejante, el terror que le invadió a Ichigo fue tanto que no le permitió a su inaugurada mente pervertida volar con la imagen de Rukia sin ninguna prenda que cubriera su cuerpo.

- ¿Rukia esta-ta… des-desnu…- comenzó a tartamudear mientras imágenes de sus últimos sueños se colaban por su mente, luego de una ardua batalla con la parte aterrada de su cerebro, provocando que el blanco de su rostro pase a un intenso rojo, muy parecido al que tenía Rukia.

- Así es, después del arduo entrenamiento que tuvo Kuchiki-san, al igual que los demás, su espíritu no solo se fortaleció sino que también creció, por lo menos un poco- susurro lo último el rubio pero la mirada fulminante de Rukia indicó que lo escucho perfectamente, este hizo como si nada- Por eso desde que me informaron que Kuchiki-san volvería estuve adaptando su gigai para que este acorde con su alma.

- Y bien… ¿Dónde está?- volvió a preguntar toscamente la morena, todavía moleste por el anterior comentario.

- Detrás de esa puerta Kuchiki-san- le indico mientras apunta hacia dicha puerta- Kurosaki-san… ¿Nos acompañas?- Ichigo negó rápidamente con la cabeza roja como un tomate. No era tan idiota por exponerse al peligro de esa manera, y no hablaba solamente por Byakuya, la mirada asesina de Rukia le expresaba detalladamente lo que le pasaría si incluso se atrevía a bromear con acompañarlos.

- Los espero aquí… tómense su tiempo- y ante estas palabras la teniente del 13vo y el ex-capitán del 12vo escuadrón ingresaron a la habitación dejándolo solo, este suspiro tratando de tranquilizar su agitado corazón mientras se sentaba.

Por más que intentaba era imposible sacarse las imágenes de su anterior sueño, y de todos los que tuvo, más los sucesos vividos recientemente en el arroyo. Es como si cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea, fuera una llave que abría una sección especial de su cerebro donde se guardaban todos los pensamientos subidos de tono que tenía de Rukia.

Para colmo Urahara solo lo incentivaba a que volara su imaginación con la mención de que en el cuarto de al lado se encontraba Rukia, o el cuerpo de ella, sin ninguna clase de vestimenta. No era de hierro para resistir la tentación y ahora estaba demostrando su flaqueza al mirar fijamente la puerta en donde se encontraban sus dos amigos.

- Si tantas ganas tenías de verla ¿por qué no fuiste?- una voz gruesa sonó por la habitación despertando a Ichigo. Sobre la mesa se poso un gato negro conocido por el muchacho.

- ¡Yoruichi-san!- exclamo sorprendido de verla, hace tiempo que no veía a la noble felina, claro que cuando analizó sus palabras volvió a enrojecer- ¿Quién dice que quiero verla?- pregunto indignado mientras voleaba su rostro al lado contrario, el gato solo sonrió socarronamente ante el visible sonrojo de su antiguo pupilo.

- Entonces… ¿Porqué mirabas la puerta como si fueras a traspasarla con la mirada?- pregunto burlonamente, Ichigo no sabía que decir pero para su fortuna la puerta se abrió dejando salir a el dueño del local pero sin la chica.

- ¿Y Rukia?- pregunto su amigo olvidando la conversación con la ex-noble.

- La deje para que se vista Kurosaki-san. Tampoco quiero ser víctima de senbonzakura- expresó sabiamente Urahara mientras su fiel asistente entraba con unos bocadillos.

Luego de unos minutos Rukia salió del cuarto ya vestida dejando a la vista de Ichigo los cambios que su cuerpo había sufrido y que por culpa de su ropa de shinigami no eran tan visibles.

Su cintura esbelta se había moldeado más dando una agradable imagen curvilínea de ella y de sus caderas, sus piernas tenía mayor tonicidad y las cicatrices que tuvo en antaño habían desaparecido gracias a las aguas termales, su busto se encontraba un poco más hinchado que antes, no de una manera exuberante pero si un poco más. Eran detalles pequeños que para cualquiera podían pasar desapercibidos pero para Ichigo que estaba constantemente pendiente de su compañera para evitar que se lastimaran eran fáciles de notar, incluso su cabello había crecido unos centímetros, los mismo que había obtenido su altura pero aun seguía siendo una enana para Ichigo, _su_ enana.

- Vaya Rukia ¡Te ves muy bien!- exclamo feliz el gato mientras se reía internamente de la cara de baboso de Ichigo.

- Si, no cabe duda que Ishida-san es un experto con la aguja e hilos- estuvo de acuerdo el hombre del sombrero, Ichigo seguía perdido en la figura de Rukia.

- ¿Ishida hizo esta ropa?- pregunto Rukia todavía parada mientras admiraba su atuendo. Era una camisa blanca de mangas largas sencillas y que a los bordes de la camisa y las mangas tenías unos finos encajes, tenía una pollera tableada negra parecida a la de su antiguo uniforme escolar solo unos centímetros más corta y en la parte donde se enganchaba tenía un adorno de una mariposa. Era un conjunto sobrio pero muy lindo, del gusto de la pequeña shinigami.

Ichigo al fin reparo en el atuendo de Rukia cuando esta comenzó a analizarlo también, y no pudo negar que Ishida por muy irritante que sea sabía cómo hacer lucir el cuerpo de Rukia con sus modelos. Tal vez la próxima vez que peleen no lo golpearía muy fuerte en muestra de gratitud por esa linda ropa.

- Si, me lo dejo hace unos cuantos días alegando que necesitarías un nuevo conjunto para cuando volvieras- Ichigo agradeció al quincy pensando que directamente no lo golpearía en agradecimiento por lo que hizo por Rukia- Dijo que como Kurosaki-san es tan malo sintiendo la presencia espiritual era probable que hasta que él se diera cuenta de tu llegada pasaría un buen rato hasta que traiga tu ropa- dijo Urahara arrancando sonoras carcajadas de los presentes y que Ichigo se replanteara sus ideas.

"_Agradecerle ni que nada… la próxima que lo vea lo muelo a golpes"_ Pensaba molesto el shinigami mientras les gritaba a los otros para que dejaran de reírse de él.

-o-

Luego de su amena charla con los ex-shinigami Ichigo y Rukia decidieron seguir su camino.

Rukia quería ver a sus demás amigos pero cuando el pelinaranja le dijo que eran los conejillos de india de Orihime y sus inventos culinarios dijo que podía verlos otro día, pero acordaron que estaría bien ir a comer algo, ambos se estaban muriendo de hambre.

Fueron a un restaurante que frecuentaban Ichigo y sus amigos después de sus clases. Era sencillo, con un ambiente y estilo orientado a los jóvenes, con algunas mesas afuera del local, la comida era muy buena y con una amplia variedad de platillos, la mayoría de los clientes eran jóvenes estudiantes, solo unas cuantas familias eran las que se encontraban en ese momento.

Apenas entraron al establecimiento se encontraron con sus amigos listos para ordenar. Estos habían decidido salir a comer luego de que la comida de Orihime explotara misteriosamente.

Según les explicaron, cuando Ishida fue a controlar la comida para que no se quemara por "accidente" agrego una sustancia desconocida, cuyo logo era el de los productos de Urahara, pensando que era alguna especie perteneciente de la dueña del hogar, después de eso se imaginaran como quedo todo. La pelinaranja pensó que fue su error al tratar de cocinar a una temperatura de mil doscientos grados, todos los que escucharon esa justificación les cayó una gotita por la cabeza estilo anime, incluyendo a la moza.

Uryuu lamentaba haberle hecho eso a su amiga pero con Chad pensaron que en caso de alguna invasión de hollows era necesario que ambos se encontraran en perfectas condiciones físicas, por lo que justificaba su conducta.

Todos estaban contentos del regreso de Rukia y aprovecharon la coincidencia para hacerle una pequeña bienvenida invitándola a cenar lo que quisiera, claro que el encargado de pagar la parte de la morena sería Ichigo quien ya empezaba a despedirse de su dinero al ver el brillo de ilusión en los ojos de la joven al leer el menú pero al verla así de feliz le hacía pensar que era un gasto bien empleado.

Rukia estaba feliz de estar de nuevo con sus amigos, después de tantas peleas y mucho trabajo al fin podía tener algo de paz. Aunque no les dijera los había extrañado mucho, en poco tiempo se habían convertido en personas muy importantes para ella, no eran solo sus compañeros de batallas, eran sus amigos, los que habían peleado y casi perdido su vida por tratar de salvar la de ella.

La comida fue muy amena, llena de risas y peleas de parte de Rukia y Uryuu que se complotaron en contra de Ichigo causando la risa de los presentes por las miradas de odio que este le daba a sus amigos, principalmente a Uryuu.

Ya habían pagado la cuenta cuando la mesera que los habían atendido se acerco a Ichigo a entregar dicha factura. Desde el momento que llegaron esa chica no dejo de comerse con la mirada al estudiante de medicina, cada vez que se dirigía a él lo hacía de una manera seductora, sin importarles los demás miembros de la mesa ni que cierta enana le este fulminando con la mirada.

Ichigo ya cansado de la actitud de esa pesada mujer solo recibió el papel de mala gana, esta sin importarle eso movió sus labios como diciendo _voltéalo_, le guiño un ojo y se fue meneando sus caderas como pavo. Curioso, volteo el papel para luego fruncir más su ceño y soltar un insonoro gruñido, arrugo el papel y lo dejó sobre la mesa, por suerte sus amigos estaban tan enfrascados contándole a Rukia de sus nuevas actividades que no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó, salvo una persona.

Rukia vio el extraño gesto que la molesta chica le hizo a su amigo y como cuando hablamos de curiosidad nadie le ganaba, no pudo resistir la tentación de ver que había molestado a su amigo. Rápidamente tomo el papel y mirándolo de arriba abajo descubrió que en la parte del reverso estaba escrito un número con la frase que decía _llámame_. El solo imaginarse a Ichigo llamando a esa mujer hizo que toda la comida que ingirió se le revuelva en el estomago.

-o-

Una vez que se despidieron de Chad, Orihime e Ishida hasta el siguiente día, Rukia e Ichigo siguieron su camino hacia la casa del chico.

Las calles estaban quedándose sin transeúntes, solo unas cuantas personas que salían de sus trabajos o finalizaban sus últimas ocupaciones del día eran los únicos que se encontraban en las calles. El sol estaba despidiéndose dando paso a otra bella y solitaria noche, solo que para el joven Kurosaki ya no sería tan solitaria, no con la presencia de su gran amiga.

Mientras se dirigían hacia su destino ambos iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos en un cómodo silencio, siempre fue lo mismo con esos dos, no eran necesarias las palabras para ellos con solo mirar a los ojos del otro o sentir su presencia bastaba para que ambos estén tranquilos.

Hubo un momento que Ichigo se preocupo al ver la cara de su amiga, esta tenía una ligera mueca de disgusto, durante la cena también había notado esa cara de parte de Rukia pero como luego volvía a la normalidad no le dio mucha importancia.

- ¿Está todo bien Rukia?- corto el agradable silencio Ichigo preocupado por lo que le estuviera incomodando a la shinigami.

Rukia solo siguió caminando analizando la pregunta. Mientras se dirigían a la casa Kurosaki pensó en todo lo que vivió esta noche y, principalmente, en cómo se sintió al ver a esa chica coquetear con Ichigo.

Sabía que su amigo era atractivo, muchas chicas tanto del mundo humano como del espiritual se sentían atraídas hacia él. Entonces ¿por qué le molestó tanto ver la actitud de esa chica hacia él? ¿Por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza a todos los personajes que conocieron y se mostraron interesados en su amigo? ¿Acaso estas emociones desconocidas para ella eran más que simple protección hacia su mejor amigo? ¿Ella estaba…?

- Nada… solo… estoy cansada…- y confundida, debía dejar de pensar cosa rara e imposibles- ¿Cómo te va en tus nuevas clases? Los chicos me dijeron que son algo complicadas- decidió cambiar el tema hasta poder darle una definición a lo que sentía pero, además, es algo que en verdad le interesaba saber.

Ichigo no era tonto, sabía que le estaba mintiendo y evadiendo. Pero como en una ocasión ella espero a que él estuviera listo para hablar, él haría lo mismo con su amiga y cuando lo haga se encargaría de que esa tristeza que veía en sus ojos desapareciera.

- Bien… es más complicado que el colegio pero solo es cuestión de acostumbrarme- le contesto con tranquilidad dejando de lado esa preocupación, por lo menos hasta ahora.

- Estudias la misma profesión que tu padre ¿no?- recordaba que una vez le dijo que espera seguir con la carrera de medicina, al igual que su padre.

- Si… el viejo será un loco de remate pero es un gran médico- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Desde pequeño admiro a su padre, no solo eran un gran profesional sino que, a pesar de sus locuras, siempre se preocupaba por su familia, pero JAMÁS se lo diría a la cara. Nunca.

- Ya veo…- volvieron a quedarse en silencio pero solo por unos minutos- Espero que seas un buen alumno Kurosaki-kun- ante esto Ichigo no pudo evitar pararse cabreado tanto por la pregunta como por el tono de voz empleado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso enana?- le pregunto enojado, al ver esa falsa sonrisa de inocente que no rompe ni un plato en su rostro una pequeña venita sobresalió en su frente.

- Nada…- le contesto con su sonrisa mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, no importa el tiempo que pase siempre sería un gran gozo cabrear a la zanahoria.

Ichigo solo sonrió levemente, tranquilo de que la tristeza que la embargaba haya desaparecida.

- ¿Si quieres… podría enseñarte a usar el kido?- le dijo suavemente la teniente luego de unos minutos. Ichigo solo la miró intrigado- De ese modo podrías ser el médico más preparado de todos, no solo curarías personas vivías, también a los espíritus- dijo dando una sonrisa un poco nerviosa al ver la cara sorprendida del chico.

La idea le llamo la atención pero no solo por eso de ser el más preparado de todos los médicos sino que gracias a eso podría encargarse el mismo de la shinigami, no tendría que recurrir a nadie más para curarla, el sería el único de protegerla y atenderla, claro a ella y sus otros amigos.

- ¿Crees… que podría?... No soy el mejor en eso de usar el kido- le pregunto apenado Ichigo. Reconocía que cuando se trataba de despedazar a sus oponentes era el mejor pero se requería de paciencia y concentración no servía para mucho, por no decir para nada. Incluso con todo su entrenamiento de los últimos tiempos no logro ningún progreso en ese campo.

- Bueno… admito que será difícil enseñar algo a esa cabeza de naranja dura- la vena en la frente del chico cada vez aumentaba de tamaño ante el tono burlón- Pero no imposible si soy yo quien te enseña- concluyó con una sonrisa y un guiño, Ichigo consideró a ese gesto de lo más dulce consiguiendo que todo su enojo desapareciera y un tenue rubor apareciera en su rostro.

- Es más… me comprometo a ser tu maestra particular y a no renunciar hasta que aprendas, por lo menos, lo más básico para curar- juro solemnemente- ¿Qué te parece?… ¿Ichigo?- le pregunto al no escuchar nada de parte de su acompañante. Como la noche ya había arribado no podía ver claramente el rostro de su amigo, de lo contrarió vería que su cara estaba bastante roja y con una mueca un tanto rara, era una mezcla entre perturbación y perversión.

Todo iba bien con la charla, estaba ilusionándose con la idea de poder realizar kidos de curación pero cuando Rukia hizo ese inocente gesto a su amigo todo se fue a la mierda. La mente de Ichigo comenzó a volar en esa nueva área recientemente inaugurada donde se preservaban sus inusuales sueños pero todo fue peor cuando Rukia mencionó que sería su "maestra privada", fue como si con esas palabras hubiera abierto la puerta hacia el desastre mental del sustituto.

Apenas escucho eso la mente de Ichigo comenzó a diseñar lo que sería el perfecto escenario de estudios según el pequeño peluche con forma de león Kon, en el se encontraba una Rukia personificando perfectamente la nueva faceta.

Se encontraban en la habitación del pelinaranja, el se encontraba sentado en su cama y vistiendo, curiosamente, su uniforme escolar; al frente de él se encontraba su amiga pero vestida de manera diferente, llevaba una falda entubada de color negro brillante, unos zapatos de tacón alto con tiras a los tobillos del mismo color que la falda, una camisa igual a la que tenía puesta solo que un poco más transparente y con los primeros botones desabrochados permitiendo ver el inicio de sus senos y el encaje negro de su ropa interior, llevaba el cabello igual que siempre y portaba unos anteojos de marco delgado y elegante. ¡Rukia estaba vestida como toda una maestra! Pero desde un punto de vista menos ortodoxo y más lujurioso, hasta los labios los tenía pintados de rojo pasión y entre sus manos jugaba con un metro dando ligeros golpeas mientras le decía suavemente, _"Kurosaki-kun sé un buen estudiante…si no tendré que castigarte"_

Zangetsu desde su lugar le gritaba que él desde un principio fue una mala espada y necesitaba de varias horas de castigo, mientras que Ichigo pensaba que cosas debía hacer para que Rukia lo castigue.

- Ichigo… ¿estás bien?- la voz de Rukia nuevamente se oyó llamando a su amigo, preocupada de la cara tan roja que tenía. Ichigo con mucho esfuerzo, y pesar, despertó de su ensoñación para ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga, a una escaza distancia del suyo.

Esto, sumado a la incómoda situación, hizo de su rostro un lindo farolito rojo brillante y que la pobre capacidad mental de Ichigo quedara nula por lo que solo pudo asentir mirando hacia otro lado que no sea la cara de Rukia mientras seguían su camino.

Todavía estaba muy fresco en su memoria el rostro de Rukia con esa sonrisa pícara y sus labios adornados por esa pintura roja, siempre creyó que el blanco era el color que mejor le quedaba a la menuda chica pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

"_Maldición… ¿por qué diablos luce tan condenadamente bien… y sexy?_ Se cuestionaba internamente el chico mientras otros pensamientos cruzaban sin permiso "_¿Cómo le quedaría alguna prenda de ese color? _Antes de que su mente le traicionara con nuevas imágenes de Rukia en sugestivos conjuntos de ese color en específico avanzo rápidamente hacia la puerta de su casa para poder entrar y darse un buen baño de agua fría.

Lamentablemente para Ichigo su cerebro todavía era solo una masa gris viscosa sin capacidad de pensar por lo que se olvido de un pequeño detalle.

- Ya llega…- una patada voladora proveniente de la casa impacto en el rostro del joven de peculiar cabello tirándolo al piso, su compañera solo miraba desde una distancia prudencial al agresor Isshin Kurosaki como se incorporaba al lado del cuerpo de su caído hijo.

- Estúpido Ichigo… ¿Cómo osas llegar tarde a casa sin avisar? Las cenas en familias son sagradas y ningún integrante falta… por… ningún… motivo- la voz del padre de familia fue disminuyendo a medida que se daba cuenta quien acompañaba a su primogénito. Al no escuchar ninguna clase de escándalo los demás integrantes de la familia fueron a ver qué sucedía, llevándose ellas también una sorpresa.

- ¡Rukia-chan, volviste!- grito de alegría la pequeña Yuzu mientras se acercaba a la aludida a darle un gran abrazo. Karin solo quedó en el marco de la puerta observando pero era fácil apreciar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro al ver que una buena amiga volvía y al tener, ahora sí, la certeza de que su hermano volvería a la normalidad.

- ¡Yuzu, Karin! Que gusto volver a verlas- dijo sinceramente Rukia mientras devolvía el abrazo a la pequeña castaña y regresaba la sonrisa a la futbolista.

- ¡Rukia-chan, has vuelto a tu amado hogar! ¡Ven y dale un abrazo de oso a tu amado padre!- exclamo Isshin para saltar hacia la pelinegra pero un fuerte pie interrumpió sus planes.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa viejo loco?! ¡¿Por poco y me sacas la cabeza?!- le reclamo a su padre Ichigo, estaba molesto por la agresión pero más que nada trataba de liberar tensiones. Para situaciones como estas su padre era de gran ayuda.

- ¡Oh, Masaki! ¡Nuestra tercer hija ha vuelto a casa!- Isshin corrió como si nada el pie de Ichigo para seguir con sus tonterías, el joven se tambaleo un poco pero pudo seguir de pie preparado para cualquier locura de su padre- ¡De seguro volvió para ayudar al imbécil de nuestro hijo a dejar de ser virgen y darnos muchos, muchos, muchos nietecitos!- no pudo continuar porque un Ichigo rojo lo golpeo con una súper patada tumbándolo al suelo pero no quedó ahí ya que su padre le agarro una de sus piernas y también lo tumbó comenzando una guerra de luchas estilo greco-romano.

Las chicas solo veían la escena sin preocuparse, Rukia veía todo con una sonrisa. No importaba las pelas o las locas situaciones que presenciara, le encantaba estar en ese lugar donde encontró una familia que apreciaba y la aprecian por igual.

-o-

_- Fuiste muy mal chico Kurosaki-kun- decía suavemente Rukia mientras ser acercaba sensualmente hacia Ichigo, quien estaba sentado en una especie de escritorio escolar._

_Llego hasta donde estaba el chico y corriendo la mesa del escritorio se posiciono al frente del chico, quien trago duro al ver a su "maestra". _

_- Rukia…- la llamo sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo Rukia, esta subió poco a poco su falda mostrando sus perfectas piernas envueltas en medias finas negras, el pelinaranja miraba hipnotizado los movimientos de la pelinegra._

_Con la falda subida a medio muslo Rukia se sentó sobre las piernas de Ichigo, este al sentir el peso de la chica no pudo evitar subir sus manos hacia sus piernas y acariciarlas encima del liguero que portaba mientras ella se acercaba al oído del chico._

_- Tendré que castigarte- le susurro sensualmente al chico, a Ichigo se le erizo la piel ante su tono de voz mientras una involuntaria y boba sonrisa cruzara por su rostro mientras se acercaba a la boca de la joven dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que su castigo sea el más memorable de todos._

_-Ichigo… Ichigo…_ ¡Ichigo!- se despertó abruptamente el joven para luego soltar un suspiro decepcionado por no poder ver el final de su sueño.

Y pensar que él creía que una vez que su amiga regresara todo volvería a la normalidad, sin ninguna clase de sueño marca Isshin Kurosaki, pero al parecer la situación era más seria de lo que creía. Desde que Rukia volvió sus hormonas estaban más locas y susceptibles de lo normal, haciendo que cualquier cosa que ella haga, por más inocente que sea, lo tomara desde otro punto de vista menos inocente.

¿Qué otra cosa mala le podría pasar esta noche?

- Ichigo… ¿Estás bien?- el pelinaranja estaba con los ojos abiertos, mudo y sin capacidad para poder espirar- Estabas… ¿gimiendo?...- ahora sí que no sabía dónde meterse, solo deseaba que un hollow lo tragara- Y… me llamabas entre sueño- ¿Por qué no podía ser un chico normal que tuviera fantasías con la chica de sus sueños, sin que ella lo escuchara llamarla?

¿Ahora como le explicaba a su mejor amiga y objeto de fantasías, cuyos ojos lo miraban llenos de preocupación, que lo único que hacía su cuerpo y mente era reflejar todo lo que ella le provocaba y no era capaz de expresar con palabras?

Definitivamente, alguien haya arriba lo odiaba con toda su alma.

* * *

**Hola! Volví con otro nuevo capítulo, pude hacerme un tiempito de la facu, pero ahora si será el último descanso, ya empiezan los exámenes… para mi suerte T-T (tengo miedo de penal… jajaja).**

**Espero que les guste lo que salió de mi loca cabecita y tengo una propuesta para hacerles, si tiene alguna idea o sugerencia sobre alguna fantasía, locura o momento bochornoso que le gustaría le pase a Ichigo o a sus amigos, escríbanlo y mándenmelo como un comentario o mensaje privado, el más gracioso será publicado y se dedicara el capitulo al que lo sugirió, ¡vamos! Juntos podemos hacerle al vida de cuadritos a Ichigo ;) jajaja**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Besos y éxitos! **


End file.
